Dionysus (Myth)
Summary Dionysus is the god wine, vegetation, pleasure, madness, Illusions, phantoms, festivity, epiphany, and wild frenzy. His first incarnation, Zagreus, was born from Zeus and Persephone but was ripped apart by Titans sent by Hera. Zeus was able to recover his heart and made it into a potion for the mortal woman Semele to drink. Semele became pregnant but was skeptical of Zeus' divinity and Zeus, showing his true form, incinerated her and left the new baby, Dionysus. He was sewn into his father's leg where he finished being developed. It is debated as to whether Dionysus or Hestia holds the 12th seat in Mount Olympus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: '''Dionysis, Bacchus, Liber, The Insewn, The Inspirer of Frenzied Women, Ivy-Crowned, Loud-Crying, God of Abundant Clusters, Child of Flaming Fire, Twice-Born, The Liberator, The Luxeriant, The God of the Grape, The First at the Vintage, Zagreus (Formerly) '''Origin: Greco-Roman Mythology Gender: Male Age: '''Thousands of years old '''Classification: God of winemaking, Olympian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Shapeshifting (Disguised himself as a mortal when on the Tyrrhenian pirate ship), Empathic Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Telepathy (In Description of Greece, he Aiskhylos to write a the first tragedy in a vision), Underwater Breathing (Type 2. In Bibliotheca, Lycurgus casted him out into the sea where he took refuge with Nereus' daughter, Thetis), Sound Manipulation (When captured by Tyrrhenian pirates, he filled the trireme they were on with the sound of flutes), Transmutation (Turned the the mast and oars of a tritreme into snakes and when the pirates jumped into the sea, turned them into dolphins.), Resurrection (Retrieved his mother from the underworld, changed her name to Thyrone, and made her into a goddess), Summoning (Summoned aboard the Tyrrhenian Trireme a lion and tiger), Power Bestowal (In the Bacchae, when one of his Bakkhai struck the ground with a thrysos, it created a fountain of wine. Gave King Midas his ability to turn whatever he touched into gold. Gave a donkey the ability to speak.), Possession (Those who partake in Dionysus' mysteries are possessed and empowered by him), Limited Fate Manipulation (Convinced the fates to reincarnate the satyr Ampelus into a grape vine), Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation (During the Gigantomachy, scorched and incinerated many giants), Madness Manipulation Immunity (The amethyst given to him by Rhea prevents him from going mad) Attack Potency: High Universe level (He should be comparable to the other Greek gods. In the Orphic Hymns, he is described as being of "universal might". In the Dionysiaca, battled against Poseidon for the nymph Beroe and the port city Berytos, but ultimately lost. In the Dionysiaca, Psamathe, Nereus' daughter, was worried that Dionysus was going to enslave her father and kill the sea-god Glaukos. In Fasti, turned the satyr Ampelus into the constellation Vindemitor. Turned his wife Ariadne's crown into the constellation Corona. Turned Icarius and Erigone into the constellations Virgo and Arcturus. In Astronomica, placed a donkey as a constellation) Speed: Relativistic (Scaling from the other Greek gods) Lifting Strength: At least''' Superhuman''' (No ropes were strong enough to hold him) Striking Strength: High Universal (Killed the giant Eurytos with his Thrysos. Defeated Porphyrion, Enkelados, Alkyoneus, and 100 other giants with his wand. Severed the hands and heads of multiple giants during the Gigantomachy) Durability: High Universe level (Took hits from Poseidon. Blocked Perseus' strikes with his Thrysos when Perseus was wielding Harpe. Was struck with a mountain from the Balkans by the giant Alkyoneus and it broke into splinters upon his skin.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Thyrsos, an amethyst Intelligence: A god with thousands of years of experience. Invented the art of winemaking and in Photius' Library, was a pupil to the wise centaur Chiron. In Natural History, Dionysus invented the act of buying and selling and the crown. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Tier 3 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods